


Home

by oortaku



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oortaku/pseuds/oortaku
Summary: Ace wants to cry right now. Everything just comes crushing down and he hates himself for it.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title and loosely based from the lyrics of a one direction song called home. Stream it on spotify (Yes, I'm unashamed of plugging it on here)

Ace wants to cry right now. Everything just comes crushing down and he hates himself for it. He hates himself for loving his best friend whom he treated as his brother until high school. The memory of him accidentally confessing to Sabo and the way Sabo laughed while telling him the feeling is mutual is still so clear. Ace knows Sabo loves him just as much as he loves Sabo, but insecurities keep piling up, he’s aware that he shouldn’t be thinking of these things but this day just isn’t good for him, not to mention remembering the words people used to tell him in the past, words that reminded him how bad it is to be the son of an infamous pirate. _He hates himself._

For the past few days Ace has been trying his best not cry especially in front of Luffy and Sabo. He can’t let them know what he feels it will only make them worry and Ace hates seeing them getting worried. But right now, this very moment Ace can’t hold back the tears anymore no matter how much he tries to rub his eyes the tears won’t stop falling.

He was crying on his way back home and when he opens his apartment he’s still crying, luckily enough, on his way home he received a text from Sabo telling him that he would arrive home late since there are things he needs to finish in his University. He and Sabo have different universities not because they want it to but because Sabo’s chosen course is not offered in his university so they decided after high school to look for an apartment they could share near to the both of their universities. He attends Whitebeard University and Sabo attends The Revolutionaries University.

When he arrives home the lights aren’t on. He’s assumes he is the first one to arrive in his, Luffy, and Sabo’s shared apartment. Based from the text he received he knows Sabo isn’t home yet, and Luffy, his brother, always arrives late since he likes to spend most of his time with his closest friends especially now that they are in their last year of high school. He’s stumbling in the dark as he tries to untie his shoelace. While he’s doing it, tears are falling again but it is a good thing that currently he is the only one. No one will see him cry, and no one will become worry. He can wipe his tears after, and pretend nothing happens, nothing hurts, so that when Sabo and Luffy arrives home they will know nothing and they will not worry. With that in mind, Ace lets go of his emotions, and cries hard.

“Ace?”

_Shit._ He knows that voice, in fact knows the voice very well. A voice he likes ever since they were young. That voice accompanied him through the years, and the first one who made him feel loved after his mother died. And currently, that voice is worried. The very thing Ace wants to avoid. Ace needs to say something, something that can re-assure him, but his throat is blocked and the only sound that comes out from his mouth is a sob.

“Are you okay?” Although he can’t see Sabo’s face right now, he’s sure his eyebrows are frowning just like every time he’s trying to figure out something or trying to find words that fit in his paper. Ace knows Sabo is confused of what he is seeing, he won’t blame him since it is very rare of Ace to cry in front of them even back when the three of them were young.

“Why are you crying?” Sabo asks him again but compared to before he can sense the panic present in Sabo’s voice.

Ace tries to make up a lie to explain why he’s crying maybe he can say something about movies he watched, he can make up something right now, but nothing comes out from his mouth. He just cries hoping Sabo will leave him and then they can sweep this conversation under the rug. _He hopes._

But to his surprise, arms wrap around him. Sabo is hugging him right now he wants to push him but the warmth that comes from the hug keeps him safe and keeps him away from the thoughts he wants to forget.

“Hey, Ace you’re okay. I don’t know what’s happening but you’re okay.” Sabo’s voice is soft. “Just let everything out.”

That’s what he did, he cries unto the cardigan Sabo is wearing. He knows his snot is sticking to it and maybe in another time Sabo would give him a rude remark and then they’ll banter, but not this time, this time Sabo keeps silent and he cries so hard letting go of everything. After crying, Ace’s eyes feel heavy so he closes them and falls asleep.

When he wakes up, he can hear the sounds coming from the kitchen he assumes Sabo is cooking for their dinner although it’s his turn now, he appreciates the gesture because as of now he’s sure he can’t think of something to cook because of his throbbing headache caused by crying so much. He contemplates for a while of how he should face Sabo and what he will tell him, should he lie or should he tell him the truth, he weighs them both and comes to a conclusion that he should lie to avoid making the situation worse.

“Are you alright now?” He hears Sabo asking him as he comes out from their shared room.

He does not know if he’s alright already because his head is still not clear, so he only gives Sabo a small nod as form of reply.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

_No, he doesn’t._ That’s what he wants to reply but what comes out from his mouth is different. Truthful words come out despite his efforts of keeping the truth, everything just spills out, and Ace can’t control it, it’s like his mouth and brain aren’t cooperating. Not only his mouth his whole body is betraying because just like hours ago tears begin to fall again.

He tells Sabo the truth, the insecurities he feels about their relationship, the fears he feels about what the future holds, and the times he feels when he was alone and everything was against him just because he’s the son of an infamous pirate. He closes his eyes and prepares for Sabo to leave, he prepared himself long ago when this time comes, after all every one leaves.

But what he didn’t expect are two hands cupping his face and Sabo’s forehead leaning on his own. When he opens his eyes, he is immediately surprised that two blue eyes are intently staring to his own brown ones.

“I’m—” Ace wants to say sorry, sorry for dumping everything on Sabo, sorry for making him worry, sorry for keeping him and Luffy in the dark, and sorry for sometimes thinking that they will eventually leave him. But before he can continue Sabo cuts him.

“You’re about to say sorry, aren’t you?” His voice is stern and angry. “No, you don’t need to say sorry Ace, you have your reasons and we understand so please also understand that there’s nothing to say sorry for, you did nothing wrong, please understand that.” At the end, Sabo’s voice becomes soft, but his eyes are full of determination in making Ace understand what he just said.

“But—”

“But what Ace?” Sabo’s voice is now full of stubbornness, if Luffy were here right now he’s sure they’ll be competing which is more stubborn. “You know we’ll always love you, Luffy and I, and no matter what other people say we’ll stay with you, we’re together since we were children, and never in my life did I think of leaving you, never did and never will.” Sabo pauses for a moment to catch his breath. “This is your home Ace; _we are your home.”_

“No, I’m not. I will never have a home.”

“Then, I’ll make this feel like home.”

Instead of arguing with Sabo, no words come out. He’s left speechless. Leave it to Sabo, he really knows what to say to Ace to keep him grounded and to make him feel better. He hugs Sabo to let him know how thankful he is of his words and everything he’s done for Ace, but it’s still not enough to convey his feelings, he needs to say it, but not right now, he can’t break the comfortable silence the room holds.

When he finally finds his voice again, he says the most important thing he wants to say to Sabo even back when they were children. And those words, simple as it seems, bring Sabo to tears.

“Thank you, Sabo. You and Luffy both. Thank you for giving me love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it come scream Acesabo or One piece in general with me on 
> 
> tumblr: sparrowsandtears  
> twitter: sparrowsandtear (although it's kinda new but still come scream one piece or any other animes)


End file.
